


You're my guiding light

by f_lero



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Home", Kurt confronts Finn in the hallway about breaking up their parents, but breaks down himself. Yeah, I'm not good at coming up with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my guiding light

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I'm watching Home, and the scene where Kurt and Finn are talking comes up, I can't help but hope something like this would happen. Season 1 otp Furt ok.
> 
> Title belongs to Muse.

"Finn, we need to talk." The taller boy closed his locker and turned to look at Kurt. "We need to break up our parents immediately."

Kurt had done a lot of thinking. He loved his father and he wanted him to be happy, but couldn't he be happy without dating Finn's mom? He had been fine before it happened.

Okay, Kurt had actually been the one to introduce them to each other, in an attempt to get closer to Finn, but when his dad had started to bond with Finn, like he'd just found the son he never had, Kurt became incredibly jealous. Finn wanted to spend time with Burt instead of him, so that didn't really work out, and in addition, Kurt felt like he was losing Burt to Finn. And he couldn't stand that.

"I screwed up. I feel like the guy who set up Liza and David Gest", Kurt continued and looked down.

"It hurt you, didn't it?" Finn said and Kurt looked up at him. "When I was talking sports with your dad. I could tell that you were –"

"Left out?" Kurt interrupted bitterly. "Invisible? Yeah." His voice broke and tears filled his eyes as he looked down again, cursing in his head. He couldn't break down, not now, not in front of Finn.

"Kurt?" He head a worried voice and looked at Finn, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry", Finn said quietly but Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be", he said. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for being like this, for not being like you, like the son he's always wanted. You're like the son he never had, of course he wants to bond with you, it's not your fault –" Kurt had started to mumble, maybe more to himself than to Finn, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, don't say that. You're his son, he loves you. Don't ever think anything else."

Kurt looked up, eyes glimmering from tears he tried to blink away.

"You don't know", he whispered. "Okay, maybe he loves me, but I'm still not the son he wanted. God, I'm such a disappointment to him, a fucking failure." Kurt shook his head and sat on the floor, leaning against a locker. Finn kneeled beside him.

"Hey, hey, don't ever say that again. Kurt, you're not a failure or a disappointment, okay?" He wasn't really sure what to say, and Kurt didn't answer anything, just bit his lip, trying to swallow back tears.

"Oh, god… I'm not good at comforting crying people", Finn muttered.

"I'm not crying", Kurt whispered but the moment he said it his walls fell down and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Finn panicked and didn't know what to do. He was glad the hallway was empty.

"Kurt, please, don't cry", he pleaded but Kurt only started crying harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he mumbled between his sobs and buried his face in his palms. He didn't even really acknowledge Finn wrapping his arms around him awkwardly.

"Shh, you don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong", Finn tried to assure Kurt. The sobbing boy hugged him back and buried his face in his neck.

They just sat there for a while, Kurt finally starting to get himself together, Finn holding the other boy tightly.

"I'm sorry", Kurt mumbled into Finn's neck as he started to pull away.

"It's okay", Finn said but Kurt couldn't look him in the eye. He felt so embarrassed and stupid for falling apart like that, especially in front of Finn.

"Kurt", the taller boy whispered and lifted Kurt's chin to make him look him in the eye. The countertenor blushed and bit his lip, his eyes red and still glimmering a little.

"It's okay", Finn repeated, smiling slightly.

"Your shirt is wet", Kurt muttered but Finn shook his head, still smiling.

"I don't care. Are you okay?" Kurt took a look at his uniform, which was a little stained from sitting on the dirty floor, but nodded. He kind of subconsciously glanced at Finn's lips. Those perfect, pink lips that were continuously whispering comforting words to him, the lips Kurt had many times looked at, longing for their touch on his own lips.

And then he just couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, glancing between Finn's lips and his eyes. The other boy didn't pull away when their lips crashed, brushing each other gently. It was more perfect Kurt had ever dreamed it to be. Sounds like a cliché, but to Kurt it felt like it was meant to happen. It was fireworks and the touch just felt so warm and comfortable and Kurt just wanted to stay there forever.

He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and the other boy pulled him closer protectively. He opened his mouth a little, letting Finn's tongue sneak in, caressing his own gently. Kurt moaned quietly. This was so perfect and he felt electrics flashing through his body and he held Finn more tightly and never wanted to let go. He just forgot everything else, he was so close to Finn and he loved it and he loved him and he felt like they were the only people in the whole world.

But of course, they weren't. Suddenly they heard a door slam and loud steps. They quickly pulled away and Finn stood up. Kurt wiped the couple tears away from his eyes and looked at Finn who was blushed slightly.

"Porcelain. Hudson", Coach Sylvester greeted them as she walked passed them. Finn just nodded and Kurt smiled slightly.

Soon she was nowhere to be seen and the boys looked at each other.

"Look, I…" Kurt started but didn't know what to say. He looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Kurt, look at me", Finn said and Kurt looked up. "I really care about you, okay? I mean, if our parents continue dating, they might actually get married, and we will be brothers, and you've always felt like a gay little brother to me."

Yeah. Brothers. If that was how Finn felt, why had he kissed Kurt back?

"I should go…" Kurt said, embarrassed for letting himself believe he actually had a chance with Finn. Of course he didn't love him, at least not in the same way, he was just caught up in the moment and that's all. Kurt turned around to leave.

"Let me finish", Finn interrupted and grabbed Kurt's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "I thought you were like a little brother to me. But when we kissed, it was something more. I felt fireworks and it was nothing like with Quinn or Rachel. It was like, a hundred times better. You're really awesome, Kurt." He smiled warmly and Kurt's heart melted.

"I love you", he whispered and a smile climbed onto his face.

"I love you too", Finn said and leaned closer to press a kiss onto Kurt's lips. The smaller boy kissed back but pulled away quickly.

"We should get to class", he said and Finn nodded.

"Yeah. We should. I'll see you at Glee."

"See you." Kurt watched Finn's back going further and as he turned around to go find his class he felt happier than ever. He didn't even care if his dad wanted to bond with Finn, he knew his dad still loved him.

And now he had Finn. And it was worth everything.


End file.
